A Rare Breed
by wolfairer
Summary: Ryou has a job at a pet shop and is enjoying his time in charge while his boss is away, but what happens when a mysterious stranger comes in and catching the other eyes. Deathshipping and a hint of thiefshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Wolfairer here. This is my first deathshipping story I have ever done. The idea of this story was given to me by Miss Macabre Grey, so thank you for the idea. **

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, and not the idea, I only wrote it.**

Ryou ran as fast as his legs would let him. The boy's long, white hair glistened in the morning sun. Usually on a work day, Ryou walked at a slow, peaceful pace before the day busied. Unlike most days, Ryou's brother, Bakura, turned off his alarm, and he was already over ten minutes late.

After a couple of minutes of running, he finally arrived at the pet shop he worked. The outside was recently painted a bright, glowing yellow with the name of the shop, Fins and Fangs, written in a dark green. The shop windows were full of different pet accessories, from dog toys to aquarium decors.

Ryou took a deep breath, and slowly walked in the shop. Inside was a number of different kinds of animals from cute, fluffy mammals to brightly coloured reptiles. Suddenly the door behind the wooden counter opened to reveal a silver haired man. The man wore a red suit and white shoes, and looked around 30.

"Ah, Ryou, my boy, you're here then."

"Y-yes, I am so sorry that I'm late, Mr. Pegasus."

The man known as Maximilian Pegasus just looked at the scared teen, and laughed out, "Now, Ryou-boy, since you started working here, you have never been late and come in whenever I ring you. I believe I can let you off this one time."

Ryou sighed in relief and smiled at the man. With joy he said a polite, "Thank you, sir."

Pegasus smiled back to his young worker, and then walked off towards the back of the shop. Ryou walked to the part of the shop where the small mammals were kept. Once he was there, Ryou started to give the syrian hamsters their food and fresh water. Ryou always wanted a pet, but Bakura considered them hassles and worthless balls of shedding fur that poop. Caring for them at a pet shop was close enough to owning them as a pet, Ryou figured.

Once he finally finished tending to the adorably squeaking rodents, the young teen felt a hand grip his shoulder. Ryou quickly turned round to be face to face with his Pegasus.

"Sorry for startling you, my boy, but I thought I should let you know that I have to go somewhere today, and I won't be back till late. Will you be alright looking after the shop on your own?"

"Of course, Mr. Pegasus."

"Excellent. Well, I will see you later, Ryou-boy." With that said, Ryou watched the strange shop owner walk out. Ryou started to go around the shop and feed all the animals waiting to be bought. Then, with that done, the young male went and sat behind the wooden counter where he handled customers when they first arrive. He started to empty some of the money out of the register to put in the safe before the door opened. The white haired boy quickly placed the money on the shelf underneath the counter.

Ryou looked up to be met with a teenager that looked exactly like himself; however, there were slight differences between the pair. The other's white hair was not as neat as Ryou's and was spiked in certain areas. The other's eyes were also sharper and had a tint of red in the mix of brown.

"Bakura, what are you doing here? You know that you're not meant to come in here. Not after you fed the snakes mice."

The other, known as Bakura, just snorted back, "Well, those are what snakes eat."

"Yes, but not the pet ones. I'm just glad someone saw you before you gave a sweet little rabbit to a python."

Bakura just sighed and looked at his doppelgänger, before stating, "Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. I thought I better bring you something to eat; it's even your favourite, creampuffs."

Ryou looked down at the crystal, white box in the others hand and pouted. "If you think this will make up for turning off my alarm, then you are sadly mistaken."

Bakura put on a shocked face and gasped out, "My dear brother, how could you think I would do something like that. Actually, the real reason I came here was because I need some locusts."

"Why do you nee- never mind, I don't want to know."

His brother gave him a evil smirk and then dropped the box onto the counter. Then Bakura headed for the food section of the shop. Ryou started to reach out for the box, but before his pale hand touched it, the door opened again. Ryou's gaze looked up to be met with a unique looking person.

The person was obviously male; he wore a black wife beater, sandy brown trousers, and surprisingly non-tacky gold accessories on his wrists, arms, neck, and ear. The other male also had a deep tan thst contrasted his blonde blond hair that stuck out in every direction, definitely defying gravity. What had really caught Ryou's attention were the stranger's eyes; they were a beautiful shade of amethyst, yet they looked almost souless.

Suddenly, the males' eyes met and a spark of something hit Ryou's chest that had his heart pumping to turn his cheeks to a light shade of pink from the sudden blood rush. Then the two broke eye contact. The tanned male started to walk deeper into the shop, but Ryou kept watching him until he disappeared. Ryou slowly lost himself in his thoughts about the beautiful male, and had not realized that his brother came back until he said his name.

"Sorry, Bakura, I was thinking about something."

Bakura stared at his brother with questioning eyes, and then put 12 tubs of the locusts on the counter; they were the biggest the shop sold. Ryou stared shaking his head, then punched in the numbers into the register. Ryou looked up at his brother and said, "That's £18."

Bakura handed the money over reluctantly, and gave one last look at his brother before he smugly said, "Right. I have to go. I have a date to ruin for Marik." With that Bakura left the shop in a rush, before Ryou could say anything. The pale teen sighed and wondered what he would do with his brother.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts by a loud cough. Ryou jumped up, and looked at the cause of the noise. The stunning tan male returned. Ryou watched as the tanned figure slowly walked towards him. Ryou gulped and whispered out a meek, "Hi, my name's Ryou. Do you need some help?"

The other just stared at Ryou and asked, "The name's Melvin. I wanna buy a Basilisk."

"Well, of course. I will show you the babies; they are the new arrivals in the shop." With that Ryou jumped into action and led Melvin to the reptiles. There was a mix of lizards and snakes in their containers. Once in front of the right vivarium, Ryou turned around and called out, "Here you are."

With that the other walked to stand next to Ryou and looked inside to see bright green lizards. Melvin looked at Ryou and then growled out, "Very funny, where are the real Basilisks?"

"I don't unterstand. These are the Basilisk lizards. Were you after something else?"

"Of course! I want the massive snake. You know, the one when you look in its eyes you drop dead?"

"That creature is just a myth. It doesn't exist."

Melvin looked at the brown eyed teen with confusion and said, "No, It has to be real. I saw one."

Now it was Ryou's turn to be confused, and question the other. "You couldn't have, sir. Where did you see it?"

"In a movie."

Ryou smiled and chuckled out, "Sorry to ruin it for you, but it wasn't real. It was pretend."

Some murky confusion brewed in the breathtaking purple eyes before understanding finally came. Melvin looked at the other and laughed, signaling that Ryou could giggle a bit, too. The man ceased his laugher, and finally Melvin spoke, "Sorry, I feel like an ass. I'll get out of your hair."

Melvin started to leave for the exit, when Ryou realized that his heart told him to stop the other from leaving. Ryou called out towards the other, "Wait!" Melvin stopped in his tracks from the command and looked over his shoulder to see what else the other was going to say. "Do you have to go so soon? I-I mean, I have some lovely creampuffs, if you would like to eat with me, that is."

Melvin turned to look at the young man and said with a smirk, "Sure. What have I got to lose?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Wolfairer again, this is the last chapter for this deathshipping. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you have enjoyed reading this. **

**These characters do not belong to me, but there creator.**

Ryou led Melvin back to the front of the shop. Once there the pale teen walked behind the counter and went through the cream door, so that he could find something for the exotic teen to sit on. Eventually Ryou found an old, dark brown stool, but was unable to pick it up at first. With careful positioning and struggling, Ryou managed to move the stool.

When he finally got the stool through the door he realized that Melvin was no longer there. Ryou looked to try and locate the other, but he was no where to be seen. Suddenly a sickening feeling erupted in the white hair's stomach. Ryou quickly looked in the cash register and on the shelf. The young teen sighed in relief seeing all the money was still there.

A sudden curse was heard in the pet shop and Ryou's head quickly darted to look where the sound came from, the small mammal section. Ryou quickly placed the notes of money on the shelf into the safe and started to walk to see what was going on in the intruded section of the shop. When the English boy got close to his destination, he started to hear high-pitched squealing.

Finally Ryou saw the cause of the noise, and looked on in confusion. Melvin stood stiffly with the guinea pig pen open, and was holding a black and tan guinea pig by one of the animals back legs. The poor creature was crying its head off as well as squirming. Ryou snapped out of his trance and jumped into action. He gently, but firmly, stated to the other, "You can't hold a guinea pig like that, Melvin."

Melvin turned to face the other with anger written all over his face. Ryou took the frightened animal out of the tan hand and held it close to his chest. He slowly started to rock his slender body back and forth gently. Eventually the little guinea pig had calmed down and was relaxing in the pale hands. Ryou placed the small animal back in its pen, and it ran straight to his friends, likely to tell them of his life-and-death experience.

Melvin didn't realize that he had been staring at the other when the furry monster was taken off him. Ryou turned to Melvin with his arms crossed against his chest and asked, "Why would you do that to a poor, defenseless, little thing?"

This caused Melvin's anger to boil over again and he yelled out, "You're sticking up for that hairy little fucker? It fucking bit me. Me! Yeah, that monster needed a hug alright. A hug of death!"

Melvin panted trying to get his breath back after that quick rant. Ryou just looked at his with wide, doe eyes. Then all of the sudden the pale boy broke down in laughter. Melvin gave him a confused looked and this just made the other teen laugh more. Melvin really wanted to know what the cute little teen was laughing at and growled out, "What's so fucking funny?"

Ryou's laughter slowly went down and he giggled out, "Hug of death? Really?"

Ryou carried on letting out small giggles and Melvin's harsh look changed to a smirk, and he too let out a low chuckle. When they finally stopped Ryou looked at Melvin to see the other staring at him. This made a tinge of pink appear on his cheeks and, because of his pale features, it was easy to notice. Melvin's grin widened when he saw the lightly dusted pink cheeks, and that just made the other's cheeks brighten more. Melvin just turned around and started to walk away from Ryou. Ryou couldn't help but stare at the other's figure. Ryou didn't know why, but all he wanted was to spend as much time as he could with the beautiful and exotic young man.

Finally Ryou came out of his thoughts and started to jog after the other. When he finally caught up with the other, Melvin was already leaning against the counter. Ryou slowed down and walked behind the counter to get the stool. Before the British teen had chance to pick it up, two strong, tanned hands wrapped around his thin waist and pulled him to the side.

"Now, you don't want to hurt yourself, and I would never forgive myself if you did."

The owner of the hands said seductively, close to Ryou's snow colored ear. The smaller of the two couldn't help a shiver running down his spine, and his cheeks went pink yet again. Eventually Melvin released the other and picked up the rickety stool with one hand, then dropped it down on the other side of the counter. Ryou just stood where he was placed and breathed heavily to try and get his heart to slow. Ryou wondered what caused the unusual reactions in his body. Never had his very being felt so surreal, and what made it worse was that it came with an unnaturally blissful feeling.

Ryou looked at Melvin and saw that he already sat down on the stool, waiting for Ryou to do the same. Ryou slowly sat down and a nervous laugh left his lips. Silence fell over the pair, Ryou was looking at his lap while Melvin was checking the other out. Finally the silence was broken by the blond.

"So, where are those creampuffs that you offered me?"

Ryou's gaze went to look at the other and then to the box. Melvin's mind quickly clicked and he snatched the box away from Ryou. Melvin ripped the lid of the perfect white box off and his purple eyes looked inside. This caused the teen to cackle, Ryou was so confused with the sudden laughing fit until he also looked into the box. The four creampuff's were decorated as rabbits. A cherry nose, sugar paper ears pointing up, chocolate chips for eyes and licorice whiskers. Ryou head lit up like a red light blub out of pure embarassment. The poor teen tried to cover his face with his hands, but that only made Melvin laugh harder. Ryou already tried to form plans that would make Bakura pay.

Once the laughter had finally went to quiet chuckles, Ryou moved his hands from his still colored face, but Melvin grabbed one of his hands and gently kissed it. This just caused Ryou to blush again. He tried to pull his hand again, but his body wouldn't let him. When Ryou was released he was about to ask Melvin why he did that, but was silenced when the tanned teen whispered, "You're cute with that blush, Creampuff."

Ryou felt like all of his blood was in his cheeks. The innocent bot didn't know what to say to that, but again Melvin jumped in with something to say, "I thought you would be against eating poor little rabbits."

Ryou tried to speak; however, it just came out as a mumble, "My brother bought them and brought them here for me."

Melvin heard and this caused him to let out a couple more chuckles, then he said loudly, "Well, I'm hungry, so I wish to eat a rabbit head."

With that he picked up one of the creampuffs and took a massive bite out of it. Ryou tried to grab one, but when he reached out his hand was slapped away. He tried again and the same thing happened. Melvin finished the creampuff and grabbed another one, then the teen held it out to Ryou. The pale teen went to grab it, but Melvin moved it away from him.

"I'm going to feed it to you, so no hands," the sun-kissed boy explained holding out the puff back to Ryou's pink lips.

Ryou moved back in his stool to look at the blond. He couldn't understand why Melvin was doing this to him, but he may as well do what the other wanted. Ryou was starving too much to object, after all. Ryou leaned forward, and Melvin grinned to himself. The blond held it in front of Ryou's mouth and watched him take a bite out of it. Melvin went to move the pastry away, and gently touched Ryou's cheek with it.

When Ryou finished the creampuff he went to wipe the cream off, but Melvin grabbed his wrist and leaned towards the other. Ryou leaned away until he wasn't able to shy away anymore. Melvin smirked and he started to lick the fresh cream off the other's cheek. Ryou couldn't stop the gasp from leaving his lips and he looked at Melvin with half lidded eyes. Ryou noticed that the other had an incredlble, long tongue. The long muscle kept licking up the cream. Melvin kept going, even after all of the cream was off the British teen's face. Slowly Melvin moved to Ryou's lips and licked them. This snapped Ryou out of his trance and he turned his face away. Before Melvin could have said anything the door opened and a elderly man walked in.

The man had gray hair sticking out underneath a black bandanna. He was wearing green overalls and black shoes.

"Mr. Moto, it's nice to see you. What may I do for you?" Ryou happily greeted. Melvin, however, scolded at the elder for intrupting his activites with the other.

"It's nice to see you, Ryou. I need some more cat biscuits."

"Of course, I will go and get you a box. I will be back in a minute."

Ryou quickly walked off to fetch the treat and was grateful to get away from Melvin for a few minutes. He could not understand why he let the other do that to him, and especially could not understand why Melvin thought he could do that to him. So lost in his thoughts, Ryou hadn't realized that he had gotten the food so quickly and was walking back to the other two people in the shop.

Once Ryou reached his designated working area, he went behind the counter and to the cash register and then said to the senior, "That's ￡6.49."

Mr. Moto handed it over, and Ryou handed him his change.

"Ok, thank you, Ryou. Goodbye now."

"Come again, sir. Have a nice day."

The elder left the shop, and the teens were the only ones left again. Silence fell over the pair again, and all that could be heard were the animals calling out. Ryou started to walk off again, and that caused Melvin to speak, "Where are you going?"

Ryou looked over his shoulder and called back, "To go back to work. I have jobs to do, like feed the animals."

Ryou carried on walking to the reptile section to feed the scaly creatures. Ryou went into the cupboard which the bugs, dead mice, and crickets were kept for the various lizards and snakes. Ryou grabbed three tubs of crickets to begin feeding the reptiles. When he walked out the door he walked straight into someone. The naive worker realized that it was Melvin and stepped sideways to pass.

"Creampuff, do you need any help?"

Melvin still followed the other until Ryou stopped and stuttered out, "N-no, I-I'm fine. Sh-shouldn't you sta-start heading home?"

Melvin just stared at the other with a confused look a child would usually wear. Then he blurted out, "Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"N-no, of course not. I just meant that you have been here a long time, and you came and did what you needed to, so shouldn't you be on your way?"

While Ryou was talking Melvin kept stepping closer to Ryou, with the smaller teen taking proportionate steps back. By the time Ryou finished speaking, Melvin had him against the sand colored wall with an arm to each side of the snowy-haired one's head. The only thing between their bodies were the tubs that Ryou was holding. Melvin started to lean closer while saying seductively, "I don't want to be anywhere if it's not with you. I know you feel the same way."

With that Ryou lost his self control and dropped the crickets. Slender, white arms wrapped around Melvin's brown, musclar neck to pull him down, so that their lips could connect. Melvin released his long, snake-like tongue and licked Ryou's quivering bottom lip. Ryou hesitantly let the slick muscle in his mouth, and it caused a moan to escape from Ryou. Melvin liked hearing the pleasured moan and growled into the kiss possessively.

Suddenly a loud cough was heard, and Ryou quickly pushed Melvin off him. The young man's eyes widened in pure terror at the sight of his boss, Pegasus, catching Ryou in a rather awkward situation.

"Well, it seems you have been busy, Ryou-boy."

Ryou tried to speak, but all that came out was a small squeak. Melvin looked at the boy he still held and then at Pegasus and chuckled. Both of the other two looked at him waiting to hear the joke. Finally Melvin calmed down and said to the oldest in the room, "Sorry, I was about to leave. I got what I wanted from here for now."

One of Pegasus's eyebrows rose and he asked the tanned one, "Oh, and what exactly did you want?"

"The most exotic and beautiful thing in this shop."

Ryou looked at Melvin and didn't understand what he was on about. Melvin had not spent a penny in the shop, and now he was saying he got the most exotic thing in the shop. Thinking about the odd paradox proved too stressful for Ryou to handle. Did Melvin do anything that actually made sense?

Pegasus was looking at his pale worker and saw the stress on your face. Pegasus turned to Melvin and stated to the other, "Young man, I think it's time to leave. Take whatever you bought and leave."

Melvin started to laugh like a psycho before he went to the silver haired man with a newly formed grin. "Of course, if that is what you want," he said eyeing Ryou.

Ryou looked at the tan teen with dread in his eyes. If Melvin just left Ryou may never see him again. Pegasus saw this, but he didn't say anything and just waited for the blond to leave. Ryou could not watch Melvin walk out of his life forever and lowered his head. Then suddenly Ryou's feet were no longer on the floor, and he was in Melvin's embrace bridal style.

As if actions alone were not enough, Melvin quickly added a snarky, "Ok, I'm off. Bye."

Pegasus stared where the two teens were stood seconds and heard Ryou shout shyly, "See you tomorrow, Mr. Pegasus."

**Well that's it, please R and R, to tell me what you liked. If anyone was wondering what Bakura is up to with them locusts, don't worry I'm doing a one shot about it so look out for that.**

**I want to thank Miss Macabre Grey for checking this , and thank to my two close friends for reading this.**


End file.
